Imp-Throwing Gargantuar
}} 225px |strength = 5 |health = 5 |cost = 5 |set = Basic |rarity = Common |class = Crazy |tribe = Pirate Gargantuar Zombie |effect = When hurt: Make a 1 /1 Swabbie with Amphibious. |flavor text = More successful than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp.}} Imp-Throwing Gargantuar is a basic common zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the zombies. It costs 5 to play, and has 5 /5 . When hurt, it will make a 1 /1 Swabbie with Amphibious on a random empty lane. Origins Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's design is based on the Gargantuar Pirate from Plants vs. Zombies 2. Its special ability is a reference to how, when the Pirate Gargantuar is at half health, it will throw an Imp Pirate Zombie. Statistics *'Class:' Crazy Zombie *'Tribe:' Pirate Gargantuar Zombie *'Effect: When hurt:' Make a 1 /1 Swabbie with Amphibious. *'Rarity:' Basic - Common Card description More successful than the Gargantuar-Throwing Imp. Update history Version 1.2.11 * Version 1.4.14 *Design change: The Imp on its back has been changed from a normal Imp to resemble Imp Commander (albeit without its hat and its hook). Strategies With This Gargantuar is a pretty average zombie for its brain cost. However, its effect of creating Swabbies when hurt can be used to block the attack of an Anti-Hero Plant, a hard-hitting plant, or an Amphibious Plant, or just land 1 free damage on the Plant Hero. This can easily fill all lanes with Swabbies, making Zombot's Wrath a very good combination with this Zombie. Unlife of the Party also goes great with the Imp-Throwing Gargantuar. Since this Zombie is a Gargantuar, Smashing Gargantuar and Wizard Gargantuar can give it Frenzy/Bullseye. Since this is also a Pirate Zombie, Impfinity can use this with Swashbuckler Zombie too. Because its effect only activates when it is hurt, you should try to keep the damage done to this zombie as low as possible. Healing and boosting the Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's health can also be a good idea, but only Z-Mech can do this. Against Against Imp-Throwing Gargantuar, the less number of attacks needed to destroy it, the better. A plant with 5 or more Strength does the best against it. Any instant-kill card like Squash, Lawnmower, Doom-Shroom, or Winter Squash does not activate Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's ability, so it is useful as well. Transforming this zombie with Goatify or Transmogrify is also an option. Gallery Imp-Throwing_Gargantuar's_new_look.jpeg|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar after the 1.4.14 update (note the Imp on its back) ImpThrowGargCard.png|Card PirateAttack.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar attacking a Pea Pod DedPirate.png|A destroyed Imp-Throwing Gargantuar Old Basicadvert.png|Imp-Throwing Gargatuar in the advertisement for the Basic Pack PirateGargSwabToss.JPG|A recently hurt Imp-Throwing Gargantuar tossing a Swabbie Basic_Pack.jpeg|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar on the Basic Pack Frozen_Imp-Throwing_Gargantuar.jpeg|A Frozen Imp-Throwing Gargantuar ITG1.png|Imp-Throwing Gargantuar's old statistics Choice_between_Shroom_for_Two_and_Imp-Throwing_Gargantuar.jpeg|The player having a choice between Imp-Throwing Gargantuar and Shroom for Two as a prize for completing a level Trivia *It is one of the four zombies that can directly summon other zombies that are not from its Class, the other three being Portal Technician, Tomb Raiser Zombie, and Zombot Plank Walker. **However, if tricks are counted as well, Gargantuars' Feast can do the same thing too. *Unlike its Plants vs. Zombies 2 counterpart, it actually throws the Imps, rather than them being shot out of the cannon strapped on its back. *Through Swabbies, this is the only way to get an Amphibious card through a class that cannot normally use Amphibious cards. Category:Headwear zombies Category:Pirate cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Basic zombies Category:Common zombies Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies